


【闻也】凛冬日出 二

by Justamoon



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justamoon/pseuds/Justamoon
Relationships: all也;闻也;温闻尔雅
Kudos: 5





	【闻也】凛冬日出 二

1  
从琴房回到教室，翟潇闻还是觉得气不过，短短一上午被同一人怼了两次。

中午下课，成群的学生从各个教室涌出，堆积在楼梯上，庞大的队伍只能慢吞吞的往前蠕动。

刘也和翟潇闻再一次在楼梯上相遇。两人被人群推挤到一处，一前一后站着，气氛颇有些尴尬，只能互相装作不认识。

事情总是超乎人的预料，不知道哪个不长眼的推了一把翟潇闻，他踉跄着往前踱了几步，从后把刘也抱了个结结实实。

两人微微弯着腰，翟潇闻双手紧紧搂着刘也的上半身，禁锢着他的双臂，周围的同学识相的往旁边挪了挪。

翟潇闻半天没反应过来，保持这个姿势站着。终于，刘也忍无可忍，虽然很想给身后的人来个过肩摔，但为了维持自己的形象还是颇为友善的开口提醒“同学，可以松手了吗？”是忍耐到后槽牙快要咬断的程度。

“啊！对不起”翟潇闻迅速松开双手，像是为了证明自己不是故意的，特地把双手背在身后，尽管刘也根本看不到。

他盯着刘也的后脑勺愣神儿‘这人果然像看起来一样好抱，还有股香味，比小女朋友呛死人的香水味儿好闻的多’

两人后来再无交流，队伍移动速度终于开始加速。

到楼梯口时，翟潇闻看着眼前的人突然雀跃着向外跑，他站在走廊下顺着望过去，高二的一个男孩子立在花坛旁向刘也招手，身边还放着两个便当盒，这人他见过几次，有些印象。

收回视线，脑海里刘也笑的烂漫的画面消散不去。

2  
上课的时间对翟潇闻来说很容易打发。

同桌捅了捅他的胳膊，挎上包提醒“放学啦！今天没有自习”

翟潇闻迷迷瞪瞪从桌上爬起来，伸长双臂到极限扭头看了眼窗外的落日，闷闷的嗯了一声算是回答。

从抽屉里拿了包挎上，手机聊天室里朋友发消息提醒他快来。

推开包间门，一群人早已经喝开。女孩迫不及待的跑上前搂住翟潇闻胳膊“你终于来啦！”

翟潇闻取下挎包扔在沙发角落，双脚交叠搭在茶几上搂住女孩纤细的肩膀指腹轻轻摩挲“没办法嘛”

“那亲一下”女孩靠在他肩头仰脸嘟起嘴。

翟潇闻伸手捏住女孩的双颊，低头交换了一个吻。

女孩跟朋友打了个招呼，拉起他往外走去。翟潇闻难得温顺，当然要好好把握机会。

两人走到走廊尽头停住，女孩靠在墙上搂住翟潇闻的脖子，仰着头去够他的双唇。作为一名合格的恋人，翟潇闻配合的弯下腰主动贴上去。氛围逐渐转变，一双手从后背下滑到贴身的黑色针织衫下摆，手指探进内侧揉捏腰部的肌肤。

脑袋里突然闪过刘也在琴房的画面，白皙柔软的细腰此刻似乎就在自己手掌中弯成一弯月牙。手上的力气不自觉加重，女孩的惊呼从两人唇间溢出。

翟潇闻如梦初醒，捏住肩膀把她推开，背过身揉搓着脸颊懊恼‘我在想些什么’

女孩奇怪于他的反应，小声开口试探“闻闻，你怎么了”

“没事，今天有点累，改天再继续吧”翟潇闻没回头，抬腿准备回包间。

“你不对劲”质疑的声音从背后传来。

翟潇闻怎么解释他们俩打啵儿时，他想着一个男人。当然，他也不觉得自己有什么错。

“你想说什么？”他从来不是温顺的性格。

女孩冲他伸出手“敢给我看你的手机吗？”她很了解翟潇闻，他不是个藏得住事儿的人。

翟潇闻转过身盯着五分钟前还嗲的让人酥了骨头的人“你不要无理取闹”带着警告的语气。

尽管知道他的脾气，还是被吓到。但一想到翟潇闻会喜欢其他人，嫉妒让她失去理智，冲着翟潇闻不管不顾的扑过去，混乱中从口袋里抢过手机熟练的解锁打开通讯录，短信，聊天程序一一检查。

翟潇闻没打算阻止她，站在原地注视着情绪已经快要崩溃的人。

女孩最后点开相册，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒的滴在手机屏幕上，她举起手机不死心的质问“这是什么”

是在琴房拍的照片，照片里的人没有露脸，只有一截裸露的腰和半边挺翘的臀。

翟潇闻不知道怎么解释，索性闭口不谈。伸手夺回手机塞进口袋转身。

“你走了我们就完了”她嘶吼着挣扎。

“那就完吧！”翟潇闻从来是感情里的上位者，干净利落“反正对于一个偷偷记下我手机密码的人，今后可能也不会有什么好脸色”

他再没管身后的痛哭声，回到屋里抓起自己的包跟朋友道歉表示今天累了，下次一定请客。顶着一片抱怨声逃出包间。

3  
躺在床上翻来覆去，女孩已经把他所有联系方式拉黑。

翟潇闻拉起被子蒙住脸懊恼的大吼。

他向来是大家口中的完美恋人，恋爱前温柔体贴，恋爱中嘘寒问暖，分手后还能让对方肝肠寸断说对不起而自己落得个善解人意的名头，女朋友换了一个又一个，从没有人在外说过他一句闲话，提起他大多是回忆往日的温情。

然而现在这个完美的形象裂了条缝，还是因为个男人，估计明天他就要被钉在耻辱架上供众人唾弃。  
翟潇闻有苦说不出，本来他现在应该在女朋友床上大汗淋漓的。这会儿却一个人苦哈哈的裹着被子彻夜难眠。

他又从床头摸出手机，鬼使神差的点开那张照片，盯着里面白花花的肉体回想琴房香艳的画面。  
手不自觉探进睡裤，想着刘也的呻吟开始快速套弄，高潮时下塌的腰，抽搐的大腿，身上的味道，冷淡的语气，假笑时嘴角扬起的弧度都一一在脑中闪过。

翟潇闻弓起腿闷哼一声射在自己手心里，他呈大字瘫在床上，手机掉落在耳边，两眼失神。

他觉得。

他完了。

TBC.


End file.
